


前团车合集

by extraomnipresent



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexting, 中文注意, 是车车哦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraomnipresent/pseuds/extraomnipresent
Summary: 我lof是这个：https://extraomnipresent.lofter.com/，文应该都会在上面有，AO3就是用来补档的。大概率都是PWP，我不会写剧情（）
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. PWP - Good Bartenders Near Me

格林总算能在酒吧的吧台坐下稍微放空自己的脑袋了。剧团里的琐事统统被他暂时推到脑后，他用手指轻轻敲着红木吧台的台面，等待酒保来给他点单。

酒保不紧不慢地把最后的啤酒杯擦拭干净，才把抹布一扔走向格林。格林看到酒保修长光滑的角正反射着酒吧昏黄的柔光。

“今晚要些什么？”酒保打着手势问。啊，它不会说话。格林流畅地打着手势回应，“我今晚想来个经典的无味马天尼，多谢。”酒保点了点头，转身去准备他的饮品。他流畅的腰部线条被紧身的白衬衫和包住上身的黑马甲勾勒得十分诱人。格林不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇。他的喉咙已经比在剧团的时候还要干了，让他更想喝酒。

有人拍了拍他的手。他从出神的注视中回过神来，看到酒保正把那杯马天尼放在他面前。他确定自己微红的脸应该不会在如此昏暗的亮光下被发现，但是他居然从酒保空洞暗沉的眼睛里看到了一丝玩味的意思。

他刚要打手势说个谢谢，酒保却抓住了他的手开始在他手掌上写字。

“诶——”

酒保将一只细长的，骨节分明的放在嘴唇上示意他噤声。然后他开始在手掌上写字。

你盯着我做什么？

格林有些慌张。“没有啊，我哪里盯着你看，想到哪里去了——”

酒保有些失望地摇了摇头。他格外缓慢地用手指的外骨骼划过格林有些汗湿的掌心：不要说谎。格林烧起来了，可是他还一滴酒都没有碰。

格林用空余的手拿起刚调好的马天尼抿了一口，小心地把牙签和上面穿着的橄榄拿下来。酒饮在他口中形成恰到好处的平衡，混着微微的草木味和酒精的热度平滑地滚下喉咙。

“马天尼不错。”他心猿意马地说道，径直忽略了酒保刚才的问题。他刚想偷偷收回去的手被酒保一把抓住，摁在了桌子上。酒保看他的眼神是如此暗沉又炽烈，他发现自己不由自主地凑近那两只空洞的眼睛耳语道：“因为你今晚看上去很美味。”

酒保似乎是满意地松开了格林的手。当格林以为它要转身离开时，它却用右手抓住了格林的下巴，迫使他仰视着酒保苍白的面具。面具的顶端堪堪触碰到格林的嘴唇时它突然松手，然后又在剧团团长的手上写道：

我这班五分钟后结束。到时候赶紧把你的酒喝完是个不错的注意。

格林用手指在桌子上敲打的频率比平常快了一些。他看着酒保慢悠悠地擦净柜台，摆好所有的糖浆瓶子，最后把所有的酒杯归位。

他的马天尼已经见了底，橄榄还在柜台上放着。他的脸已经开始升温，因为酒精的作用他看到的酒保的轮廓有些模糊。他眯了眯眼睛，看着酒保从柜台后面出来拉住他的手，将一张纸币拍在柜台上，然后几乎是把他拖着带了出去。

格林能感觉到有一团火从体内升起来。他的外壳贴在酒保凉爽的外骨骼上，酒保的手很冷，但是很光滑。

“我还不知道你的名字。”格林嘶哑地耳语，酒保的手抚过他的腰窝，让他战栗着喘息。他们现在正在一条离酒吧不远的昏暗小巷里。酒保已经单手解开了格林衬衫上的所有扣子，让他的胸腹暴露在寒风中。格林冷（或者是兴奋）得发抖，他也不知道是因为什么。

酒保手上的动作停了下来，似乎是在思考。接着他慢慢地抬起手，在格林露出胸膛上写道：

容器。纯粹容器。

格林的嘴角因为兴趣而上扬。“多么奇妙的名字。”纯粹容器的手从腰窝流连到格林的胯下。格林能够感到自己的生殖腔正在随着纯粹容器急切地撕扯他的衣物的动作而收缩。

在情乱意迷的吻和下手逐渐变重的爱抚中他们变成了格林被抵在墙上双腿悬空，纯粹容器双手托着他的臀部来支撑重量的体位。他的后穴已经湿得一塌糊涂，每一滴从穴口里滴下的水打在小巷的石质地板上都异常响亮。

纯粹容器的手指在他的体内如同舞者一般优雅地辗转研磨。它的手指畅通无阻地在后穴里试探着，直到手指轻轻划过一个细微的突起时格林发出了一声小小的高声呜咽，格林发出那个声音的那一刻他就后悔了，于是他把脸埋在了纯粹容器的肩膀里。

纯粹容器似乎并不在意他的失态。它花了不少的时间开拓格林的后穴，直到后者已经在浑身颤抖，两手紧紧地抓着纯粹容器的后背，留下浅浅的抓痕。然后它把手指抽了出来，招来一声不满的呻吟，作势就要把手上的透明液体舔掉。

“……混蛋。”格林咬了一口纯粹容器的肩膀，力道足以让后者停止它的调戏。接着，纯粹容器毫无征兆地把自己一下送到了底，瞬间就把格林撑得满满当当。

格林喊了出来，但是里面惊讶的成分只有一点。身体里过点般的快感让他头皮发麻，他喘了好几口气才慢慢平复下来，但是眼睛依旧还是失焦的。

纯粹容器慢慢顶弄着格林的甬道，恶作剧似的避开最重要的一点。格林抓住邪恶侵略者的面具低声道：“别磨蹭了，操我。”

格林能确定他听到纯粹容器哼了一声，然后用手托着格林的臀一插到底开始往那个敏感点送。格林倒抽了一口凉气，快感犹如浪潮将他淹没，让他眼前一黑。身体相撞和液体飞溅的声音在黑暗的小巷里回荡。他咬住自己的手背不想让自己发出呻吟，但是纯粹容器轻松地击溃了他的防线，用面具的尖头将他的手拨开。

叫出来，它在格林的背上写道。“不……啊……我们，会被发现的——操！”

纯粹容器惩罚地重重碾过那敏感的一点。格林发出了一声他做梦都不会想到的尖叫。他感到自己的前端在滴水。他马上要到了。他那试图阻止自己发出声音的努力变得徒劳无功，让他随着每一次抽插哭喊出声。

“操，我……啊……慢……慢点……哈……太，太多了……”

纯粹容器正大力操干着他，它冰冷的手抚过格林的外壳，下到他的分身。它随着自己抽插的频率抚慰着滴水的前端，让格林挺起了胸膛，嘴里泄出一声带着哭腔的呻吟。

格林在射精的最后一刻前想到的是，它的手怎么还是这么冷？他的眼睛被高潮快感所带来的炫目白光所覆盖。纯粹容器低低地喘出一口气，顺着高潮把格林摁在墙上，另一只手依旧握着他的性器。格林不知道他现在是什么样子，不知道他发出了什么声音，他唯一能感受到的就是冰冷的虚空灌进他的后穴，随着容器的最后几下抽插溅在他的内壁上。

他们就这么维持着这个姿势互相支撑了一会儿，慢慢从高潮的余韵中缓过神来。格林感受到虚空做成的精液慢慢从依旧一开一合的后穴流到地上，还有自己的精液慢慢留下纯粹容器的腹部。

纯粹容器把自己的面具抵在格林的下巴下面亲吻着他的脖子。格林双腿发软地站到地上，拿起了地上乱七八糟的一堆衣服。他并没有清理自己，只是胡乱穿上衣服便在离开小巷前最后吻了一下纯粹容器。

在消失在转角前，格林转过头来对着正在系衬衫扣子纯粹容器眨了眨眼，然后说：

“很棒的酒吧和酒保。满分推荐，以及一定会再回来光顾。”


	2. 如果我能对着你的照片自慰……哈哈开玩笑的……除非？？？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喜闻乐见的大学PA，格林是老师，纯粹容器是学生……没错，这俩已经上过床了。（我他妈到底写了个什么雷人玩意，里面有自慰描写，不喜欢请左上角）

格林最后一次查了一次收件箱来确认没有来自学生的紧急问题，才把电脑关上钻进了被窝。

他有裸睡的习惯——并不是什么奇奇怪怪的性癖，他只是觉得舒服而已。他正在手机上刷着圣巢日报的网站时手机“盯”地响了一声，表示他收到了一条消息。

是纯粹容器发来的。格林皱了皱眉，点开了没有文字预览的消息，发现那是一张拍照技巧十分拙劣的自拍。他本想就这样忽略这张照片，想着容器估计是发错人了，但是他可不会放弃这个绝佳的嘲笑机会，于是他回了条消息。

格林：你知不知道你这照片像泪城那些不会用前置摄像头的傻逼高管？

他没想着能收到个回复，但是纯粹容器几乎是立马就发了条消息回来：那不是我摄像技术的最佳体现。

格林在被子里偷偷笑了出声，回它说它有没有兴趣看看格林的摄影教学。他本就是开个玩笑，没想到纯粹容器很认真地向他发出了挑战，说要看看他的照片，看他能拍得多好。

格林开始感兴趣了。他考虑着要不要拒绝这个要求，但是拒绝之外的选择实在太诱人。

纯粹容器是他的学生，也是他的……好吧，他也不知道该如何形容他们俩的关系。炮友？共享性利益的朋友？他懒得去纠结这些事。反正跟纯粹容器上床也不是一天两天的事了，只要不动情就万事大吉，能够继续做下去。

他这么想着从床上爬起来裸着来到浴室，然后站在了镜子前。他用前剧团团长的优雅摆了一个造型，然后拍了一张显示他流畅腰线的照片。他的大腿只能看到一点点，但是大腿中间的那部分没有被手遮着，若隐若现。

他点击发送，重新爬进了被窝，有些急切地等着纯粹容器的反应。在他发出图片的几分钟后纯粹容器连个回复都没有，于是他发了一条半是讥笑半是调情的消息：

格林：我不知道你还会对着我的照片撸，你个变态。

他刚把消息发出去，他有收到了一张来自纯粹容器的照片。这张照片可就厉害了，和前面那张截然不同，格林在看到图片的时候瞪大了眼睛，不由自主地攥紧了手机。

照片是纯粹容器侧身站在镜子前，光着身子。它的臀暴露在外，黑色的光滑外骨骼反射着卫生间的白光，长长的，骨节分明的手指勉强能够盖住他……

格林本能地抓紧了被单来稳住自己地震的瞳孔。他发誓这是他做梦都不会想到的恢复。纯粹容器一般对他的邀请没有那么主动的回应。

纯粹容器的消息进来了，说它并没有像个傻子一样对着他的照片手淫，而是在活学活用格林老师摄影教程里面的重要知识点。格林翻了个白眼发了个qnmd便把手机放了下来准备睡觉。

但是有一个问题。

他的后穴已经很湿了，然后他的前端半硬着已经探出头来，戳在被子上搭了个帐篷。

格林并不想处理爽完之后的麻烦，于是他决定无视自己的小兄弟然后闭眼睡觉。但是他的脑海里总是浮现出那些修长的手指，还有那些手指如何在自己的内壁上辗转碾磨，有技巧地抽插按压。他咬紧了牙关，感到自己的分身又硬了一些。

“去他妈的。”他对自己说。

手机还在床头柜上。他抓起手机，似乎被强迫着似的点开和纯粹容器的聊天记录。他找到那张照片，盯着又看了好久。

他感觉到后穴正在渗出透明的液体，流到床上。他慢慢伸进一根手指，耐心地探寻着，直到摸到了一个平缓的突起。然后他模仿者每次纯粹容器前戏时候的手势按了下去同时旋转手指。

虽然快感并不是很强烈，但是对他来说已经有些像久旱植物的饥渴被清流所浇灌。他不由自主地颤抖着，勉强压住了一声呻吟。他看着照片上光滑的大腿和外骨骼，然后又挤进了一个手指。这次他没有犹豫，而是直接开始用手指操干自己。刚开始感觉没有什么特别的，但是当里面完全被身体所分泌的润滑所覆盖，他又伸进了第三根手指，把自己塞得很满。甬道里的温度和他手指的温度毫不相符，突然的温度差和手指抽插磨过敏感点的感觉爽的他头皮发麻，格林的思想逐渐没朦胧的快感所覆盖。

他半坐起来，后背靠着床板，然后把手机放在了他身边。接着他用他腾出来的手开始上下撸动自己被忽视的前端。随着每次上下的动作快感就多堆叠一些，让格林压抑自己的呻吟和呜咽变得愈加困难。他的脑海中浮现出纯粹容器一边往他里面深深地肏一边抚慰他的前端的样子，这让他的前端又涨大了一圈，嘴里泄出一声呻吟。

格林的动作变得不规律起来，他知道自己快要射了。他眼前浮现的是纯粹容器美好的肉体和以前与它经历过的情事，这让他忍不住呜咽了出来。他射精的时候发出了一声高声的哭叫，白浊溅了满手。他慢慢享受着高潮波浪般的快感，手指依旧在后穴里抽查着，直到眼前快感的白光慢慢消退。

他就在那里坐了一会儿回味着刚才的高潮，逐渐让他的呼吸回归平稳，才起来把自己清理干净。当他回来把床单和被子擦干净后，他发现自己收到了来自纯粹容器的一条消息。

消息是这么说的：谢谢你在对着我的照片自慰的时候误拨我的号码。真的可劲爽。


	3. 甜蜜如你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 端午节前团贺文，糯米play。有带孩子以及触手吃东西（还有做其他事情）的场面，不喜请左上角。  
> 走起↓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个端午贺文屡次发老福特都被屏，于是只好ao3伺候

“吃粽子——嘶，烫死了。”

纯粹容器坐在餐桌前，闻声偏头看了一下通向厨房的门。门把手正在不停地摇动，但是没有一下是拉到底的。当纯粹容器拉开门的时候门后的格林正嘴里不住地倒抽冷气，手里端着一个竹篾编成的蒸笼，里面冒出腾腾的蒸汽来。格林的脸被笼罩在水汽里，若即若离的朦胧让纯粹容器在那一刹那想要把手伸出去触碰他的脸颊，来确认他还是否真实存在。

可惜这一刹那的恍惚在格林一连串的小声咒骂中结束了。格林几乎没有控制住自己想要瞬移到桌子旁的意愿，但他还是及时在外骨骼被烫伤之前把蒸笼放在了桌上。

纯粹容器安抚地环住格林的腰，用冰凉的手指擦去他外壳上凝结的水珠。

格林偏头蹭了蹭伴侣光滑的面具：“凉一凉再吃，就算你体内是虚空估计也会被水汽灼伤的。”

两人在桌前坐下，纯粹容器盯着因为受热而颜色变得暗淡的粽叶： _你蒸的是白米粽？_

格林歪头回想了一下：“应该是的。你看看我，一上午和你包粽子包的我头都昏了。”

蒸汽在夏日的晚风里已经消散得差不多了，纯粹容器捻起扎紧粽叶的细线先拎了一个到格林碗里，再给自己拿了一个。格林刚准备剥开粽叶时突然想起了什么，起身走向厨房。

“吃白米粽子不拿糖，天理不容。”

纯粹容器已经颇有些迫不及待地剥开了粽子。格林的粽叶扎得很紧实，每一粒糯米都服服贴贴地排列成规整的三角锥形状，在太阳下山前的微光里亮晶晶的。房间里的小格林似乎是闻到了糯米的香气，咿咿呀呀地叫了起来，接着就是婴儿床框架响动的声音。

“你去看一下他？”纯粹容器起身走向婴儿房时格林端着一碟白糖走了出来。小格林不满地发出抱怨，翅膀不安分地拍打着，想要把身上的被子掀掉。纯粹容器把被子往下拉了拉，让小格林的翼膜在凉风里轻轻扇动。长着尖牙利齿的小恶魔满意地用前牙咬了咬纯粹容器的手指，又迷糊着睡了过去。

纯粹容器回到桌前的时候粽子已经凉下来了。格林已经咬了一大口在嘴里嚼着，顺手把那碟白糖推向了纯粹容器。

“多蘸点吃，不然没味。”

纯粹容器从脖颈连接到胸腔的位置那里伸出一条触手裹住粽子往白糖碟子里滚了一圈，然后直接将触手收回了体内，雪白的粽子被黑色的虚空吞没。过了几秒他的眼角弯了弯： _好吃。_

格林轻轻笑了笑，一粒糯米蹭到了嘴角上：“喜欢就好。”

纯粹容器伸手将格林嘴角的米抹掉，坏心眼地伸出一根触手吞掉了手上的米粒。格林翻了个白眼：“无聊。”

纯粹容器眼睛眯了眯，触手冷不丁地卷走了格林手上的粽子。格林瞪大了眼睛：“你这是要干啥？”

话音未落他就被猛地拉了起来，纯粹容器身体前倾越过桌面用面具有些粗暴地撞上他的嘴，让格林忍不住惊呼。唇齿交缠间格林感到有什么冰凉的东西缠上了自己的肩膀，这让他的呼吸小小地滞了一下。

 _孩子睡着了。_ 纯粹容器放开他时举起了触手卷着的粽子暗示性地一弯眼睛，格林气得几乎要疯，挣扎着想脱离虚空卷须的钳制，“我做的粽子就要被你这样糟蹋？”

 _别生气嘛，那不是还有那么多。_ 纯粹容器用两只手打横抱起格林就往房间里走去，无视了格林软绵绵的抗议。

纯粹容器本打算就这样把格林扔在床上这么吻上去的，可没想到手里的粽子突然少了一块：格林手上多出了一块正被他慢条斯理掰成小团的白米粽子。

“你这些小心思我还不知道。”格林修长的食指上粘了一小团糯米，慢慢地弯了弯指节，“不就那些花样？现在我都已经给你准备好了，任君挑选——唔！”

纯粹容器从格林手上夺过了那团被肆意蹂躏的可怜糯米，极其蛮不讲理地就顺着伸进了格林的后穴。格林的背脊几乎是刹那间就弓了起来，露出脆弱的脖颈。纯粹容器趁机用还带着糯米的触须摸了一把爱人曲线优美的下巴，惹来一声羞愤的呜咽。

糯米开始在肠道里让手指有些举步维艰，但是随着后穴分泌的液体刚刚还明显有颗粒感的糯米已经随着手指的动作慢慢变得平滑。这时格林不顾身后的异物感挣扎着又掰下一团糯米，用手指抹在了触须的根部。纯粹容器手上的动作猛地一顿，触须诚实地收缩，尖端可爱地颤抖起来。格林发出一声嗤笑，含着一口糯米顺势引导着触须进到了嘴里。

纯粹容器的触须突然进入到温热的口腔里，这让它全身过了电一般，手上的动作忍不住深了一些，正好送到了格林的敏感点上。这让格林也腰一软，被快感炸的头皮发麻。两人互相依偎着喘息了一会儿，接着几乎是同时开始动作：格林吞吐着容器的虚空触须，此时后者的触须已经长大了一圈，这让格林嘴角的涎水混着糯米的甜味一起流了下来。纯粹容器伸出另一根触须环住格林已经挺立的性器，手指在后穴也没闲着，顺带也把格林身上的糯米一带吃干抹尽了。

格林此前一直尽量忍着不发出声音，但当卷须缠上自己前端的那一刻泄出了一声呻吟。纯粹容器几乎是立马就捕捉到了格林示弱的信号，坏心眼地捂住了已经在渗出透明液体的铃口上下撸动。格林吞吐的节奏彻底乱了，随着让卷须尽量深入口腔的动作喘息起来。两人在炽热的静谧中互相分享欲望带来的快感，直到格林发出了一声哭咽，下腹痉挛着射在了纯粹容器的手里。随后纯粹容器在格林的嘴里进行了最后一轮冲刺，将冰冷的虚空灌进格林的口腔。有些虚空顺着碎糯米粒一起流淌到格林的前胸，全部被刚刚释放过的卷须吃干抹尽。

纯粹容器从格林的后穴抽出因为沾满了糯米而粘腻的手指，极其具有情色意味地用沾满格林精液的另一根触须舔掉了手上爱液和糯米混杂的液体。格林抬起脚无力地试图踹一下自己伴侣的肩膀，结果只是被捉住了脚踝抱进了卫生间。

“天知道给你做了粽子居然就是拿来干这个用的。”

_你做了那么多吃都吃不完，不能浪费。_

“滚。”


End file.
